


Multiple Character(s) x Reader (Promotional fics)

by QuiteSimply



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And in school, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Even then I will link the fanfic between every space thing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I ask before cross-posting others fanfics, I credit these people I swear, I only post the first chapter, I wanna promote some peeps, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a loser, I'm getting these people noticed, I'm just very tired, I'm quite bored, Promotion, fUCK ME, not really tho, these people need more reads, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteSimply/pseuds/QuiteSimply
Summary: I read things on wattpad often, and I have always thought of promoting the fanfics i read, now, I'm finally getting to it. I just have to ask people if I'm able to cross-post their fanfics from Wattpad onto here. Be patient 'cause I don't know how long it can take for the people a contact will take, reason being is they might be busy, they're too shy to answer which I understand to be perfectly honest. And I said that if they don't want me to cross-post the first chapter of their fanfic, they can say so cause it is their creation, after all. I will credit the writers by putting their profile list between every gap.Make sure to check my Wattpad! The link will be in my bio. With that, I hope all you doods have a wonderful day, Buh-Bye!





	Multiple Character(s) x Reader (Promotional fics)

(This is just an example to show how I will place things..? I guess? Question mark? Yeah, let's go with that. Also I'm just coming up with what I write off the top of my head so enjoy, I guess, mhm!)

(Y/N) Was watching their computer screen, hitting the refresh button every second: waiting for something to change. They have been doing this for almost over two hours now. Anticipation was beating them... As well as hunger, but they wanted to be the first person to watch his video! They had to focus. Focusing is what they had to do or they would miss the opportunity like they have for such a long time.

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/Quite_Simply>

A little while passed as (Y/N)'s hunger got the best of them. Sighing in defeat; they refreshed the page one last time. 'Nothing,' (Y/N) thought before lazily turning their cheap, black swivel seat chair around, making it squeak in the process. (Y/N) imitated the squealing of the chair as they sluggishly slipped off of the desk chair and trudged their way to the bedroom door when they heard their phone buzz from a notification. 'It's probably just mom: telling me to come down and eat,'

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/Quite_Simply>

(Your POV)  
I decided to go to the washroom and relive myself so I'll have more time to focus on other things. "Stupid bodily needs." I muttered to myself as went to do my business, washed my hands, then dragging myself down the stairs. Just as I thought, I was met face to face with my mom.

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/Quite_Simply>

She held her arms out for a hug and I gently fell into her arms: hugging her back. She soon backed out of the hug and looked at me "(Y/N), are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit pale," She stated, her hand moving the hair drooping down and blocking my face so she can see my face properly. "I'm fine, mom," I gently swatted her hand away from my face and walked over into the kitchen with a smirk plastered on my face.

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/Quite_Simply>

"Can we go out for pizza tonight?"


End file.
